


Money Shot

by Robron101



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Aaron uses a fake name, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Kind of pornstar!aaron, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pornography, Pornography director!robert, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8544775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robron101/pseuds/Robron101
Summary: AU. Aaron needs money for when Adam is released from prison. Instead of accepting the opportunity to work with Charity and Ross, he decides to try a more legitimate way of making money: porn.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched the movie King Cobra - shit movie - but it did inspire this fic. 
> 
> I'm actually kind of proud of this fic lol. I had a a lot of fun writing it, and I hope you guys enjoy it! 
> 
> Just so you know this is set in the city even though it's not mentioned in the fic.
> 
> Also Aaron has no scars in this fic, his childhood abuse never happened.

Aaron stood awkwardly inside the studio - if you could call it that - and had already worried his lip between his teeth so much that the softness of them had cracked open. He shifted from one foot to the next, becoming impatient with each minute that ticked by and no one came by to get him. He felt like an awkward kid standing in front of his entire class to give a speech, except he's twenty-one and getting ready to jerk off in front of a camera for money. 

He's not sure how or even why he agreed to do this? He could blame it on Adam, who's locked up for the arson charges which left Aaron alone on the outside to try and come up with a way to earn a large sum of cash and quick. It wouldn't be enough for them to start their business once Adam was a free man again, but the amount their offering just for him to masturbate in front of a camera… Aaron would have been stupid to turn it down. It was either this or work for Charity, illegally stripping down cars with that twat, Ross Barton. At least this was legal and wouldn't affect his suspended sentence. 

“Aaron… Smith? 'Cause that's original.” Aaron turned around, coming face to face with a tall blond man. He instantly noticed how attractive he is, and Aaron silently pleaded that this man wouldn't be filming him. He blushed at the thought of getting off with this blond bomb watching. “I'm guessing that's not your real name?” 

“Why would I want my real name on it?” Aaron questioned. “I'm not even sure I want to do this.” 

“You already signed the contract. You're sort of obligated.” Aaron's stomach clenched uncomfortably, suddenly regretting this more than he did before. “Did someone run through what you'd be doing for us?” 

“Jerking off,” Aaron mumbled. 

“Well yes, but it's a bit more extensive than that. I don't want you being uncomfortable.” Aaron snorted loudly, giving the blond man a glare. “Well more than what you already are,” he smirked and Aaron had the urge to slap it right off his face. 

“I think I'm capable of jerking off,” Aaron growled. 

“I'm sure you are.” Why did Aaron have to blush, and why did this man have to let his eyes roam over Aaron like he's appraising him for sale? He fidgeted under his gaze and looked away. Two men had just walked in, one dressed, the other in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. They're both very attractive, tanned muscles that glisten with some kind of body oil. Aaron licked his lips and forced himself to look back at the man. 

“Can we get on with this?” Aaron sighed, hating the fact that he had to meet the man's smug gaze. 

“Sure. I'm Robert by the way, I'm going to be filming you.” _Jesus Christ_ , Aaron thinks angrily. “If you follow me downstairs, we can get started.” 

“We - we're not doing this here?” Aaron said, hating that his voice croaked nervously. He looked around and his eyes settled on the set they had laid up. It's an open bedroom, only two walls and the rest of it open for everyone to see inside. It looked like a normal bedroom. 

“No. They're filming something else here. We have a lounge downstairs for what you'll be doing. It's more private.” Aaron looked around again, there were fair few people around up here, but he wasn't sure how many would be downstairs. 

“Just you and me?” Aaron questioned. 

“If you're comfortable with that. If not, I can ask someone to join us.” Aaron sighed, running a hand through his hair, glad he hadn't put any gel in this morning. He didn't know how he felt about going downstairs with a single stranger, but he also didn't enjoy the idea of being watched by a group of people. 

“No. No. Er… just you is alright I suppose.” 

“Let's crack on then,” Robert said with a wide smile and began to walk away. Aaron followed after him. “I'm gonna start the camera and ask you a few question to relax you. After that I'll ask you to remove your clothes and then… well I think you can guess what'll happen next. I'll direct you through it all.” Robert led him to a door that he opened and inside was a set of stairs leading down. Robert didn't even pause before going down. 

Aaron took a deep breath and follows after him. Downstairs was just a room, sort of setup like a living room. There were two arm chairs, a large leather sofa, a Oriental type rug in the middle of the floor and a coffee table position on top of it, but Aaron's eyes were focused on the large black camera in the middle of the room. “Sit on the sofa please,” Robert said. 

Aaron moved over and sat down in the middle, his butt scooted right and the edge and he rested his arms in his thighs so it looked like he was hunched in upon himself. He blinked at the harsh fluorescent lighting they had in the room, and tried to calm his nerves. It didn't help as he noticed a bottle of lube on the middle of the table. “Relax,” came Robert's voice from behind the camera. He moved it closer, and went back to adjusting it. 

“Easy for you to say,” Aaron grumbled. His palms were becoming sweaty, heart rate increasing, stomach churning. He looked around for a bin incase he became sick, and internally groaned when he didn't see one. 

“I'm ready. Are you?” Aaron looked at Robert, giving a slight nod of his head. He didn't have much of a choice at this point. “Good. Lean back, relax, and let's get started.” 

Aaron leant back against the sofa, but didn't relax. His entirely body felt uncomfortably tight, and he tried to ignore the slight tremor in his hands. “Breathe, Aaron. It's just you and me.” He fiddled the with camera for a second. “And we're rolling.” Aaron exhaled shakily at those words. 

“What's your name?” Robert asked him. His voice changed completely. Instead of the self-assured smug tone he had before, he took on a calm, soft tone that was meant to be soothing. It had a different effect on Aaron and he felt tingles running up his back at the sound. 

“Aaron Smith,” he whispered. 

“A bit louder please?” 

“Aaron Smith,” Aaron said again, louder this time. 

“That your real name?” Robert asked. 

“No,” Aaron said. 

“How old are you, Aaron?” Robert asked while he adjusted the camera's angle slightly. 

“Twenty-one.” 

“You mind if I ask why you're doing this?” Robert asked. 

“Uh… money.” Aaron said as if it was obvious. 

“Are you sure?” Aaron looked past the camera to Robert and held back a gasp at the simple smile on his face. It made him look sexier. Aaron nodded yes to answer his question. “Sure you don't secretly want to be watched?” 

Aaron swallowed at that, the heat along his back rushing upwards into his neck and then his face to tint his cheeks red. “Don't be shy Aaron.” Robert whispered. 

“I just need the money,” he flinched at how breathless he sounded. He cleared his throat and said louder, “and I wank at home for free, figured why not get paid for it instead.”

“That's okay,” Robert said softly, his smile widening. “What gets you hard, Aaron?” Aaron tried not to choke on his own saliva at that question. 

“Um...er… loads of stuff…” he looked away from the camera, knowing his face must be as red as a tomato. 

“Could you be more specific?” Aaron scrunched his eyes closed, wishing the ground would open up and swallow him. Aaron's mouth went dry and he opened to answer, even though he didn't have one. “What about a girlfriend?” Robert said, seeing how he was struggling. 

Aaron sighed, visibly relaxing. He'd much rather just take his clothes off and do what he's getting paid to do. “I'm gay.” Aaron said simply. 

“How about a boyfriend then?” 

“Don't have one,” Aaron looked up finally, his eyes meeting Robert's and the blue green of them are glinting in the bright lights. 

“Shame. You're hot. I'm sure there's some bloke out there that'd be lucky to have you.” Aaron gulped a shrugged. 

“Quiet type. I like that. How about you lose your top for me?” Aaron's hands twitched and his chest felt constricted at Robert's request, but he stood up to remove his black hoodie and t-shirt, glad to finally be starting what he's getting paid to do. “Gorgeous,” Robert whispered out. The blush had barely left Aaron's cheeks but it flared again at Robert's compliment. 

Aaron's arms wanted to wrap around him to cover up. He's not ugly, far from it. His muscles weren't as defined as the blokes he'd seen earlier but they're still nice to look at. A slight definition of abs on his abdomen, tanned skin, a little hair on his chest and a happy trail disappearing into the band of his jeans. In Aaron's mind he's pretty fit. 

“Show me what you do at home when you're alone.” Aaron sighed and nodded. He'd thought about what to do once he was in front of the camera, mainly his mindset was just to put on a show. Aaron closed his eyes, bit his bottom lip and stroked his fingers over his chest, teasing the hair there, and grazing his thumb over his right nipple. Aaron opened his eyes for a second and gasped when he met Robert's gaze. It was dark, seductive and made a shiver run through Aaron. He kept his eyes locked on Robert, finding inspiration from his heated gaze and dragged his hand down his torso, and over his stomach. A warmness was spreading through his, a small fire building in his stomach and slowly creeping south. 

“That's great, Aaron.” Aaron really loves the way Robert says his name. His right hand dipped into the waistband of his jeans, teasing not only himself but Robert. _It's just me and Robert_ , Aaron told himself. _He's hot, you need good jerk off material, use it. Just remember the payout._ Aaron's hands moved back up to tease his nipples, an exaggerated moan escaping him as he did so and let his eyes slip close. He tweaked the hardened little nubs, moving his hips around and even to him it seemed a bit too much. “That's perfect. God you're so hot.” Aaron swallowed, that was enough encouragement to keep going. 

He opened his eyes and they are blown out slightly and hooded, giving the camera a glance, licking his lips. He leant his head back, running his hands down his body, past his waist and rubbed up and down his jean clad thighs. “Want to take those off?” Robert asked, sounding as breathless as Aaron felt. 

Aaron felt his hands start shaking again, but he stood - pausing as he watches Robert move the camera back so he could get Aaron's full body in the shot. Aaron undoes the button, then the zip - it sounded as if the movements were amplified - and he teasingly pushed them down, swaying his hips as he did. He stepped out of them and kicked them to the side. Aaron had worn a pair of very tight boxer briefs, the red material clung to his skin and showed of the semi bulge he was sporting. He was hot, skin felt like it's burning and he could feel the sweat on his brow. “You sure you're single?” Robert asked teasingly as he looked Aaron up and down. 

“Unfortunately,” Aaron mumbled and sat back down, trying to relax. His skin feels tight, as do his muscles and he feels it when he spreads his legs apart. 

“I want you to touch yourself,” Robert instructed. Aaron nodded and ran his hands up and down his naked thighs, his own touch causing goosebumps. He slides his hands over the material of his briefs, before grabbing his bulge. He moans and throws his head back, gasping out at the light sound of arousal Robert let's out. The sound makes Aaron harden fully, his cock swelling against his hand and he palms himself. 

“You're so beautiful,” Robert whispers. “So good. Are you thinking of someone?”

“Yes,” Aaron gasps out. _You_ , he thinks to himself. With his eyes closed he can picture Robert on the sofa with him, whispering in his ear how good he is. 

“Thinking about his hands on you, his mouth leaving kisses to your heated skin,” Aaron moaned and didn't register the sound of something clicking. “Then his lips wrapped around your thick, swollen cock.” 

Aaron was almost embarrassed at the whimper that escaped him. He slipped his hand into the band of his briefs, groaning as his hand wrapped around his hot, hard, leaking cock. “F-Fuck,” he stuttered, loving the weight of his own cock in his hand. Something brushed against his leg and Aaron gasped, eyes snapping open and he jumped slightly to find Robert standing close to him, camera in hand. He's removed it from the podium to move closer, get a better look. Aaron wasn't sure if it was for the camera or Robert. 

“You're really amazing,” Robert told him. “Stroke your cock for me,” Aaron nodded and started pumping his hand, stopping after a few strokes to pull his hand out, lick his palm and shove it back into the briefs to use his spit as makeshift lube. He thrust up into his fist, his moan sounding like a choked sob more than anything. 

Something cold touches his skin and Aaron opened his eyes to see Robert holding out the bottle of lube he'd forgotten about and nodded. Robert set it next to him incase he needed it. Robert didn't have to encourage him this time. He removed his hand from his briefs and lifted his hips, pulling them down over his butt, but left his groin covered. He looked into the camera and smirked, rolling the elastic band down, letting his purple cock head be exposed and the top of his dark wiry pubic hair. He gave a breathless chuckle at Robert's knuckles turning white from gripping the camera so hard. 

_Maybe Robert's right_ , Aaron thought, _maybe I like being watched._

He rubbed his thumb over his exposed cock head, shuddering slightly. He pushed his briefs the rest of the way off, letting them pool at his feet. His cock flopped against his stomach, smearing precum against his abdomen. He looked at Robert and gulped, finding the camera man's eyes trained on his hard dick. Aaron grabbed the lube, pouring a generous amount into this hand. It was cold so he rubbed his hand together to warm it some before grabbing his erection at the base. He let lose a wanton sound as he started pumping his cock, the slick wet sounds slowly driving him mad. He thrust his hips up into his fist, biting his bottom lip to hold back a particularly loud moan and kept repeating the movement of his hips, fucking his own fist. Robert was silent now all except for his labored breathing. Aaron reached down to massage his balls with his other hand, tugging lightly at them.

“Oh god,” Aaron gasped. “Feels good.” 

“You gonna come for me? For them?” Aaron shuddered and nods, not finding his voice to answer. “Good. Make it a money shot.”

Aaron would have laughed at how ridiculous that sounded if he had any air left in his lungs. Chances of his load shooting onto his face were slim to none. He sped up his hand on his slippery cock, eyes partially rolling back. He moaned and tried to meet Robert's gaze. Robert's eyes were blown, lips glistening from licking them. Aaron's eyes traveled down, settling on his crotch, but curiously enough he wasn't hard. Aaron didn't have time to fret over it because his cock swelled even more, and it pulsed. 

“F-Fuck I'm g-gonna come!” Two more strokes and whole body went taut while white, hot, creamy liquid spurted out of his cock, first couple drops shooting far enough to land on his chest and the rest spilling on his stomach and hand. Aaron worked his cock until becoming too sensitive and let go. 

Aaron looked wrecked, lips swollen and bright red, eyes barely open and the blue of them gone, eclipsed by his black pupils. Sweat sheened skin that was pinker than normal. Aaron panted, eyes rolling to focus on Robert as he moved in closer to get images of the come on his chest and stomach. “That good enough for you?” He asked. 

Robert looked at him and gave a nod of his head. “Good,” Aaron lifted his come coated fingers and sucked two of his digits into his mouth. Robert and the camera stayed focused on him doing it until they were only coated in saliva. Aaron's head lulled to the side looking away from Robert who turned the camera off and walked back to place the camera back in the stand. 

“Here,” something soft landed on Aaron's chest. It was a small towel to clean up with. 

“Cheers,” Aaron said and wiped up the spilled come before it dried. 

“You can get dressed. When you're done I'll take you up to Shelby, she'll write you your cheque.” Aaron nodded, the warm heavy feeling from his orgasm starting to slip away, leaving him more hypersensitive than before. He was very much aware the he's still naked, and it was slowly dawning on him just how much he enjoyed that. He hadn't meant to enjoy it. It was just a gig for some quick, large sum of money. 

After he was as clean as he was going to get, Aaron dressed quickly, feeling himself settle back into his previous mood once he had his armor - hoodie - back on. “You good?” Robert asked. Aaron nodded and Robert started to walk back up the stairs. Aaron looked around one last time before following. He would deny it, but his eyes stayed trained to Robert's ass the entire time. Once upstairs, Aaron wildly looked around at the sounds of sex and his eyes landed on the makeshift bedroom. The two men Aaron had seen coming in before going downstairs are on the bed; one on all fours and the second one behind him, pounding fiercely into him. Aaron swallowed and looked away, glad his recovery time hadn't been met yet. Last thing he needs is another erection. “This way,” Robert said, breaking through his clouded mind. 

He followed Robert out the door of the main studio and into a hallway. “Go the same way you came in but stop at the receptionists desk. Shelby should be there, if not, you'll have to wait.” 

“Okay,” Aaron whispered. Robert nodded and turned to go back inside. His hand paused on the doorknob and he looked back over at Aaron. 

“You did good. We pay each time and it'll go up the more famous you get. You don't have to perform in the movies with the other stars. All you have to do it what you did today, maybe use a toy or two. I think you could be really big Aaron - no pun intended.” Aaron bit his bottom lip and nodded. He didn't plan on coming back, but he also hadn't expected to enjoy it as much as he did. “Here,” Robert reached into his pocket and withdrew his wallet, opened it and pulled out a card, handing it over to Aaron. There was nothing on it but Robert's name and a phone number. “That's if you change your mind.” 

“Uh thanks,” Aaron nodded and slipped the card into his pocket. 

“It was nice meeting you Aaron.” Robert said and opened the door, walking halfway inside before Aaron called after him. He stuck his head out of the door a pleasant smile on his face. 

“I think you were right. I like being watched.” Aaron turned around and walked down the hall, something telling him that wouldn't be the last time he'd see Robert.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been almost a year since I did chapter 1. It was only gonna be a one shot but I started this last year kept working on it like once a month and finally finished the ending. So now it's a pwp wip.

It's was about a month later after Aaron did his jerk off film when a package was delivered to the pub for him. He was glad he'd been there to sign for it instead of his mum or Diane. He'd opened it as soon as it arrived, knowing exactly what was inside. The receptionist - Shelby - had told him that they'd send him a copy of the film he made. The DVD case was inside and Aaron was horrified to see the cover they made was of him, naked with his hand wrapped around his cock. _Solo Loving_ is what the film was called. Him and six other men performing solo videos of themselves. Aaron wanted to hang his head in shame. 

A note was taped to the cover of the case. 

_If you ever want try again you can request for me to be your cameraman again. Next video will be worth 1500 - Robert._

Aaron couldn't help the smile on his face. He didn't watch it, wasn't even interested if he's being honest. He didn't go back for a few months. It was three weeks before Adam was being released from prison. Aaron hadn't nearly made enough from the garage to start up his own business. That wanking video had only earned him £1000. While he might not have watched his video, he did however masturbate to the idea of doing it again. The first time - after Aaron had returned home and no longer was in the presence of the pornography studio - had been exhilarating. Doing something so naughty, and for money, Aaron would get hard just thinking about it. Which is what led him to calling the agency to book another shoot, adamantly requesting Robert be the cameraman. 

He walked into the studio on a Thursday morning, dressed in pretty much the same clothing as the last time. The only difference was he had on his purple zip up instead of his black one. Shelby smiled at him, recognizing him from last time. “You made quite a fuss around here. Everyone is loving Aaron Smith. Made a mint on you, we did.” 

“Err…” Aaron wasn't sure how he felt about that. A warm rush of pride flooded his veins, along with a dread knotting his stomach to think about all the people who've watched him get himself off. “Is Robert in?” Aaron asked, deciding it best to just ignore her comment all together. 

“'Course love. Go all the way down the hall, last door on the right. But knock, he's with another client.” Aaron nodded, giving her trepidatious smile before going down the hall. He knocked like she asked him to do. 

“Come in,” Robert called. Aaron shivered, remembering how that voice had spoken to him during his last time here. Aaron shook it off and pushed the door open. Robert looked up from the man sitting across his desk from him. Aaron's eyes immediately went to him. He was dressed sort of like Aaron, bit more flashy, and he looked about 18 or 19. “Aaron!” Robert said happily, almost surprised by his presence. Aaron hopes they informed him he was coming. “I was pleasantly surprised when they told me you'd be coming back.”

“Money's good,” Aaron said softly. 

“Money. Right. Well please do come in. Me and Christopher are almost finished here.” Aaron walked in a sat down in an empty chair next to Christopher. Aaron stared at his profile, and to himself he had to admit that Christopher was hot. Smooth feature, no facial hair in sight, plump pink lips that probably looked fantastic wrapped around a cock. Aaron would watch his pornos. “How do you feel about barebacking?” 

“No,” Christopher said instantly and it took all of Aaron's will not to clap him on the shoulder in praise. “At least not unless I know they're clean. Does it pay more?” 

“Yes it does, but it's okay if you're uncomfortable with it. What about threesomes, BDSM scenes, gangbangs?” 

“Yes to all three,” Christopher said. Aaron tried his damnedest to keep his face composed. He honestly felt like he shouldn't be in this room with them right now. “Let's talk money. How much for my first video.” 

“A video introducing you will be a 1000, a full length film depending on the ramifications of it will be around 3 to 4 grand.” Aaron almost swallowed his tongue at the price they pay their stars. God, and it was only for one video. 

“That sounds… acceptable. Print up a contract and I'll look over it. If everything looks good, I'll sign.” Robert smiled widely, standing up quickly and coming around his desk to shake hands with Christopher. 

“I'll be looking forward to working with you Christopher,” Robert said, his voice smooth as silk. 

“You as well Robert. It was nice meeting you…” 

“Aaron,” Aaron said meekly. They hadn't even said a word to each other. 

“Right. Hopefully we'll be getting to work together,” Aaron blushed profusely, looking down at his hands in his lap. 

“I'm afraid Aaron only does single videos.” Robert informed Christopher. 

“Shame. You'd make lovely video's, especially with me.” Aaron swallowed and looked up, lifting one shoulder in a shrug. “Robert.” Christopher said before walking out of the office. Robert quietly shut the door behind him, then walked over and sat back down at his desk. 

“3 grand?” Aaron almost shouted. 

“Yes. Imagine what we'd offer you to get in front of the camera for a real film.” Aaron's eyes widened, not comprehending his words. They'd pay him _more_ than _3 grand?_ The room suddenly felt much hotter. “Aaron everyone loves you. We had over a 20,000 hits in one hour when we posted your video on our site. Not to mention the way the DVDs flew off the shelves in shops. Everyone is dying to get to know Aaron Smith.” 

“You're lying,” Aaron said weakly, trying not let himself feel the rush of pride he felt at Robert's words. “All I did was jerk off.” 

“Exactly! Imagine what people would pay to see you do a full film? Imagine what we'd pay?” Aaron bit his lip and let himself indulge in that for a moment. He could start a business with Adam - avoiding the questions as to how he came up with money wouldn't be easy - but owning his own business with his best mate, that's the dream, right? Aaron shook his head, clearing the pound signs from his mind and chuckled slightly. 

“Sorry, but no. I can't do it.” Robert sighed, looking crestfallen. It clicked into place then. “This was a set up! You want me to do your pornos, so you get some twink in here to show off to try and get me hooked. God you're manipulative!” Aaron didn't mean for it to sound as if he were impressed. 

“I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about.” Aaron scoffed and stood up, kicking his chair over as he did. 

“Get stuffed Robert,” with that, Aaron stormed out of his office. He made it halfway down the hall before he was grabbed from behind. 

“You can't blame me for trying!” Robert said. “You're wanted in this industry Aaron. I'm surprised you haven't received offers from other agencies. I just want to lock you down.” 

“Well don't do it by lying to me or manipulating me! It doesn't matter anyway. I'm not getting in front of that camera and having sex with someone. Jerking off is one thing, but taking it up the arse by a stranger on camera? No way in hell!” 

“You can top. Bet you're real good at it,” Robert said seductively, taking a step closer to Aaron. Aaron swallowed hard, looking right up into Robert's face. 

“No,” Aaron shook his head. “It's semantics. Any way you want to look at it, I'm not having sex with anyone on film.” 

“Well I suppose you've made up your mind,” Robert let out a gush of air that ghosted over Aaron's face. His breath smelled like mint and chocolate and espresso Aaron wanted to grab him the front of his shirt and pull him in for a possessive kiss. Aaron licked his lips his eyes trained on Robert's. 

Robert watched the movement of Aaron's eyes, and his mouth curved into his smirk when he caught Aaron staring at his lips. Robert almost - almost - offered a trade. Himself for one film. He shook his head, hating himself for thinking that. He didn't turn tricks for anyone anymore. “Stay and do your film, please?” 

“Okay,” Aaron whispered, leaning in so only minimal space was between him and Robert. “What will I be doing?” 

“Same thing as last time, jerking off. You can get creative in whatever way you want.” Aaron nodded. 

“Lead the way.” 

“I have to get your contract to sign. After that we can head down to the lounge.” Robert walked back to his office, returning five minutes later with a yellow folder and a pen. He opened it up and handed it over to Aaron. He skimmed through it, and it was exactly like the last one, only this time the payout was bigger. He signed on the dotted line. 

“Perfect. I'm going to give this to Shelby and then we'll go down… stairs.” Aaron waited and he was glad it didn't take long for Robert to return. He was beginning to feel nervous again. “Follow me,” Robert said and he led them into the main studio.

The sounds registered with Aaron the second he walked in, first was the smell of sex. It coated the room. Last time it had been low-key so Aaron hadn't really paid attention because of how nervous he'd been, but this time the smell was fresh. It twisted in Aaron's gut, a pleasant warmth cascading throughout his body. The sounds that accompanied it made Aaron blush and his eyes instantly drew over to the scene playing out. It was the same set as last time but the bedding had been changed. 

Aaron hadn't realized he paused to watch the two men. A young blond, pale skin and naked, knees making indents in the plush white carpet beside the bed as he sucked a bald headed man's cock. Aaron's eyes widened at the size and his mouth fell open at the skill the blond had to be able to make it disappear down his throat. “Jesus Christ,” Aaron whispered out. 

“Like it?” Robert asked, his breath ghosting over his ear. Aaron jumped, turning his to find Robert's face _right fucking there_. “The one on his knees is Mark, I can introduce you if you want.” 

“Uh. No. No. I'm good,” Aaron gulped but his eyes flickered back to the porn scene where bald man was face fucking the Mark. Aaron's jeans suddenly became much tighter than they should be. “Can we go?” He asked breathlessly, forcing himself to look away from the two men. 

“Sure,” Aaron had the urge to slap Robert's smug smile off his face again. They went downstairs to the lounge again and it was the same as before except laid out on the table is different types of sex toys. Aaron’s eyes went wide as he stared at them, making no move to get closer. 

“Er… what are those?” _Stupid question Aaron. Stupid question._

“They’re an assortment of sex toys. Vibrators, dildos, anal plugs, prostate massagers. These are all new, got the shipment in today. We ordered from a sex shop that specialises in glass, metallic, and wooden sex toys. There's also a few silicone ones there if you're not interested in the others.” Aaron's intrigued by the toys, he knew of glass and metallic ones but he hadn't even thought about _wooden_ toys before. His fingers air skim over a smooth looking mahogany toy. It's long and thin with a bulbous tip and Aaron's very much impressed at the craftsmanship. He looks over his shoulder to see Robert fiddling with camera and paying him no mind. Aaron turns his attention back to the toys and picks up a wooden toy, holding back a sound of surprise at how smooth it is, as well as hard and _heavy_. He'd be lying if he said he didn't want to try it. But trying it in the privacy of his own home versus in front of a camera and Robert are two completely different situations with different circumstances. So the question he had to ask himself: Was he really willing to play with his arse for thousands of people to watch? 

“Ready when you are, Aaron,” Robert says, breaking Aaron out of his thoughts. Aaron squeezed the toy in his hand, still undecided but took it over to the sofa with him. He placed it next to him, keeping it close if he changes his mind. He's still staring at the table and two more toys pique his interest. The first was a curved metallic prostate massager, one end had a small ball on it and the other end had a slightly bigger ball. Aaron picked it up as well, frowning at how heavy it was. If he used it as a weapon he could cause serious damage. 

“I own a copy of that one,” Robert said. Aaron's head snapped up to meet Robert's gaze, whose face didn't give anything away. “Well worth the money I spent, especially if you keep it in the freezer an hour before using it.” 

Suddenly, Aaron wasn't feeling so shy about playing with his ass any more. The idea of using a toy - albeit not the same one but a copy - as Robert had used made Aaron's cock swell at just the thought. He licked his lips and set it down next to the wooden toy and grabbed the bottle of lube off the corner of the table. Aaron grabbed them hem of his shirt to pull it off but was stopped by Robert. 

“Slow down there, Aaron. I haven't started rolling yet and I want to ease our way into it for the viewers.” 

“Oh right, sorry.” Aaron mumbled, blushing again. He was sure Robert knew his excitement and speed had come from wanting to try out that toy. The same toy Robert had just confessed to owning. Aaron was sure his face was blood red when Robert informed him that the camera was rolling. 

“Hello Aaron, I'm so glad you decided to join us again. You mind if I ask why?” Aaron shrugged, not feeling as confident as he had before. 

“Money,” he simplified. 

“Of course,” Robert said from behind the camera, but Aaron could see the smirk on his face. “Did you enjoy last time you were here?” 

“It was alright,” Aaron said lowly, the words barely definable. “Money was good.” 

“People were really impressed. Everyone's dying to know… more.” 

“Are you?” Aaron asks before he can stop himself. He doesn't meet Robert's eyes, staring dejectedly at the floor, wishing it would open up. _Don't even think about it, stupid!_

“'Course I am,” Robert's voice was confident enough that it made Aaron lift his head to meet his gaze. “Who wouldn't want to know you? Sexy, shy, with an air of innocence. But you're not innocent at all, are you Aaron?” 

“Not really no,” Aaron whispers. 

“Did you watch your last video?” Robert asked. 

“No,” Aaron shook his head. He hadn't wanted to see that train wreck. 

“I did,” Robert's heated gaze had Aaron gulping. “It was… fucking hot.” 

“You-you watched it?” 

“More than once,” Aaron swallowed hard and had to look away. When he exhaled it came out shaky. “Does that bother you?” 

“No!” Aaron said quickly and then blushed. 

“Good,” Robert said with what Aaron would now call Robert's own trademark smirk. “What are you gonna do for me today?” 

Aaron liked the way he phrased it, as if it's just them and not like he's going to be watched by thousands. “What do you want to see?” _Holy crap, why am I flirting with him?_

“Go on ahead and take your top off and your jeans,” Aaron bit his lip and nodded. Standing up and kicking off his shoes. He slowly unzipped his hoodie, keeping hold of Robert's gaze as he did. He tossed the jacket onto the far end of the sofa and then stripped off his shirt. He turned his back and worked open his jeans, and bent over so his ass stuck out as he pushed them down. “You have a great arse,” Robert complimented. “Bet men just love to eat you out.” 

Aaron blushed as an image of Robert doing just that popped into his mind. God, he bet Robert could make him come just from that. His cock twitched in his red briefs and had to take a deep breath to settle himself. He stepped out of the jeans pooling at his feet and kicked them aside, removing his socks last before settling back on the sofa.

“Do you own any toys, Aaron?” Aaron looked away, his face glaring again and he's afraid if it keeps happening his face will stay permanently crimson. Aaron nodded, scared how his voice might sound if he spoke out loud. “How many?” 

Aaron cleared his throat before answering. “Two.” 

“You wanna tell me about them?” 

“Er… one's a black anal plug that vibrates and the other's a red dildo.” 

“Describe the dildo for me,” Robert said, not making it into a request but more of a demand. 

“It's eight inches, red, with a silicone bottom so I can stick it to my headboard and fuck myself on it.” Aaron was surprised how easy it was to tell Robert that, more as if he really wanted Robert to know what he fucks himself with when he's alone and horny. Robert licked his lips and Aaron gasped to see Robert reach down and squeeze himself through his trousers. Aaron was already half hard, but watching that made his cock harden like a rock. 

Last time Robert hadn't even gotten hard when they made Aaron's first video. Aaron had assumed he wasn't attracted to him, he had just acted that way because it's his job and he's supposed to make the clients feel comfortable. Now, watching Robert squeeze himself and can see the obvious - large - bulge in his trousers, Aaron thinks that he had to be desensitized to it because he watches - films - porn all the time. A burst of pleasure shoots up Aaron's spine that he did that, he made Robert hard. He reaches down to palm his own cock, groaning whilst he imagines dropping to his knees in front of Robert, opening his trousers and pulling out what is obviously a nice big cock, licking the tip and the burst of flavors that would hit his tastebuds. 

“Fuck,” Aaron gasps out. Already wanting to pull off his underwear and bring himself to orgasm. 

“Slow down,” Robert instructs as if he can read Aaron's mind. “What's that next to you?” Aaron looks beside him to where the wooden and chrome toys are lying. He picks up the wooden one and holds it up for the camera. 

“I've never seen a toy like this,” Aaron said, running his fingers over the smooth bulbous tip. “Think it's good?” 

“Why don't you try it out and let me know,” Robert suggests. Aaron looks him right on the eye and holds his gaze. He won't have sex with another person on film, but he still hadn't considered playing with his arse. 

Jerking off is way easy, just a hand on his cock, but opening himself up and shoving a toy inside him was something entirely different. Aaron had to consider if doing this was too excessive for him. Looking at Robert, blocking out the camera as if it's just the two of them, then yes, he could easily put on a great show for Robert. He's tempted to tell Robert to shut off the camera, get comfortable in one of the chairs and enjoy, but he signed a contract. He could just jerk off, but in all honesty he wants Robert to see him fuck himself with the toys. 

Licking his lips, Aaron winks and stands up to shove off his briefs. His cock stands at attention, flushed and the tip glistening with precum. He gives himself a few strokes, enjoying the feel of it before grabbing the bottle of lube from the table. Instead of sitting back down, he turns around and climbs onto the sofa on his knees. “You're arse is perfect,” Robert tells him and Aaron preens slightly at the praise. There's a clicking sound and Aaron looks over his shoulder to see Robert had removed the camera and is coming closer. 

Aaron bites his bottom lip and leans his chest against the back of the sofa, pushing his ass out and reaches behind with both hands, grabbing two handfuls of his arse cheeks and squeezes before spreading them open to expose himself to the camera and Robert. “Look at that hungry hole, so tight and needy, begging to be fucked.” Aaron moaned at Robert's words, spreading his legs wider and pushing back more to give a better angle. He uses one finger to trace around the rim of his hole and flushes at the greedy pleased sound Robert makes from watching the movement. 

He teases himself and Robert for a moment, just rubbing his index finger over his hole, pushing on it but not let his finger push in past the tight ring. “You're such a tease, Aaron.” That makes Aaron smirk and wiggle his ass back for Robert, enjoying the chuckle it brings out of the cameraman. “Show me what else you can do with those fingers.” It's an order and from the way Aaron's cock twitches and blurts precum he'd have no problem with Robert bossing him around in the bedroom. 

Aaron sits up straight, searching for the bottle of lube next to him on the sofa. It's cold on his fingers but it wouldn't stay that way for long. He resumes his previous pose and reaches behind again, one slick finger rubbing at his hole until his body relaxed for himself and then he pushes, let's his index finger slip inside up to the knuckle. Robert gasps behind him, not even trying to hide the sound. Aaron rocks his finger in and out, loosening up any resistance, while labored pants escape him. 

“You take it really well,” Robert whispers, voice coloured impressed. Robert's voice is dark and sweet like chocolate, like Aaron could taste it on his tongue and he wants to, wants to taste. He pulls his finger out, then shoves two in, groaning at the stretch and moving his hips back to push on them so his fingers slide deeper. His fingers aren't enough to make him come, but that's not what he's even trying for, so he works them quickly. Scissoring them inside enough so he can add a third, making the appropriate noises all the while. His head shoots back, releasing a wanton moan when his fingers brush his prostate and he shoves down on three digits, riding them fast and hard whilst his cock drools precum and twitches between his legs. 

“Fuck! That's the hottest thing,” Robert groans out. There's movement but Aaron's too lost in the moment and the feeling of riding his own fingers, eyes closed tight, so it's real when he opens his eyes and gasps, fingers slipping free out of surprise to find Robert standing behind the sofa, camera close to Aaron's face. Robert's eyes are blown wide, pupils drowning out the gorgeous blue green colour of his eyes. With how tall Robert is, the back of the sofa comes up to about the top of his thighs, leaving his crotch in perfect sight. Aaron's mouth waters at the large erection being hidden beneath Robert's trousers, fighting off the urge to pull Robert to him so he can mouth at him through his clothes. 

“You already look so wrecked,” Robert's voice is low, harsh and it makes Aaron shiver. “You’d look so beautiful all fucked out, spread out and open, used up.” Aaron reached back around and shoved his fingers back in, shivering at Robert's words as his head fell forward with an audible groan. “I want to see that.” Aaron's head snapped up to meet Robert's heated gaze and and if he didn't wrap his around the base of his cock he was afraid he might've come just from that look alone. 

Aaron nods quickly, searching for the wooden toy and the lube, spreading it over the large bulbous head. Robert walked back around so Aaron couldn't see him unless he looked over his shoulder, and Aaron wanted to see Robert. He turned around, leaning back against the sofa and raising his legs, spreading them wide to give the camera a perfect view of his stretched hole and planted his feet on the edge of the sofa. “This good?” Aaron asked. He feels exposed to the camera, open and gaping. 

“You're so wet down there,” Robert licked his lips. “It's perfect.” Aaron didn't know if Robert meant the angle or the way his ass was opened up and slick. 

Aaron gripped the toy tight in his hand and ran the bulbous head lightly around the rim of his hole. He had full body shivers from the onslaught of sensations from just that alone, goosebumps breaking out over his skin. He hummed and continued circling his entrance with the toy. 

“You little tease,” Robert whispered harshly causing Aaron to smirk. 

He pushed the toy against his hole, just getting a feel for the pressure and the weight when he pushed too hard the head slipped through. “Fuck,” Aaron gasped, head falling back against the sofa and mouth wide open. He doesn't stop, keeps pushing until the rounded tip slips all the way in and it feels the size of an egg inside him. 

His cock weeps furiously, jerking from each electric push of the toy. Sweat drips down the side of his neck to pool at the hollow space above his clavicle where it sits and cools. 

“God you just open up for it,” Robert rasps. “You have one of those cock hungry holes, don't you? Never satisfied unless you're filled up.” 

Aaron isn't much for dirty talk himself, the partner he's with at the time has to be really good at it for him to get into it. So, he's not sure if it's his attraction to Robert already or if it's just the dirty talk that's doing it but he feels right on the edge of coming. 

Aaron starts moving the toy, in and out, searching for his prostate. Robert can tell when Aaron finds it because Aaron's whole body shakes, his head snaps forward so his chin is resting against his chest and he moans loudly enough for it to almost be embarrassing. He works the toy over that spot again and again, continuous strings of moans escaping him whilst Robert keeps encouraging, but Aaron can't focus on the words. Each brush over his prostate is sending fueled sparks through his veins, like lightening and the thunder isn't far behind as his belly begins to tighten and a new, more intense wave of heat floods his skin.

“Gonna come,” Aaron gasps out just as he grips his cock, same time as he rubs the toy over his prostate again. His body seized up, white hot flashes of pleasure lick up and down his spine as streams of come shoot out of his cock onto his stomach. 

When he's floating, stupid smile on his face and all, he removes the toy and tosses it on the sofa beside him. He slumps back against the sofa, putting his legs down so he not exposing himself anymore and just relaxes. He came harder than last time, it almost makes him feel giddy. 

“That was great,” he almost forgot Robert was there. “It's gonna make a mint.” 

“You're welcome,” Aaron slurs. Robert snorts and throws something at him. A cloth to clean up with. Aaron grimaces and starts to wipe at the now cooling come. 

“We have a shower,” Robert said when he saw the look of distaste on Aaron's face. “If you want to use it?” 

Aaron throws the cloth away from him. “Cheers.” Robert produces a white fluffy dressing gown from somewhere and gives it to Aaron to dress in and takes him back upstairs to the showers. 

After he's clean and his high has gone down, Aaron dresses quickly and finds Robert standing outside the showers waiting for him. “Er, hi.” Aaron said awkwardly. 

“Here,” Robert holds out his cheque for him. “Will we be seeing you again?” 

“I don't know,” Aaron said truthfully. It's good money, easy money, but he can't make a career out of wanking can he? “I'll call, yeah?” 

“Okay, maybe next time we can go for a drink after?” Is Robert asking him out? Aaron waits for the punchline but it doesn't come. 

“Okay,” Aaron agrees. “Next time.” 

Because, yeah, there’ll be a next time. 

“One more thing,” Aaron turns back to Robert as he pulls out the metal prostate massager from his pocket. “Take this, we have more and you didn't get to try it.” 

“Cheers,” Aaron takes it from him. 

“An hour in the freezer before hand,” Robert winks and and walks away, leaving Aaron to find his way back out.of the building with £1500 cheque in one pocket and a sex toy in the other.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment/kudos are awesome!


End file.
